1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crimping tools generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel crimping tool having a third handle and method of use of the tool.
2. Background Art
Crimping tools are very useful items in the industry and, in one form, are used to crimp typically stainless steel bands over typically plastic tubing or pipe to attach the end of the tubing or pipe to a typically metallic connector.
Unfortunately, especially with tubing or pipe on the order of about one-half inch in diameter, a slightly, or partially, crimped band cannot be slid along the tubing or pipe, a feature not possible with conventional crimping tools, due to the jaws of the tools not opening far enough.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a crimping tool for bands that will allow a partially crimped band to be slid along a tubing or pipe.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.